


why does your poison taste like honey?

by honeyloafbee



Category: B1A4, EXO (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Boy Kim Namjoon | RM, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Depressed Kim Namjoon | RM, Depressed Kim Taehyung | V, Depression, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Panic Attacks, Religion, Romantic Fluff, Social Anxiety, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyloafbee/pseuds/honeyloafbee
Summary: Kim Taehyung is coming from a strict ruled background and Kim Namjoon can't wait to break that tight mold... metaphorically of course... totally metaphorical.





	why does your poison taste like honey?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uh... it's 3am and I love Taejoon. I've had this idea in the back of my head (and my drafts) for almost a solid year now.

"Hey, Park. What're you up to?" Taehyung stared at the couple from behind, watching how his best friend leaned into the touch of his boyfriend wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Nothing much, what's up?" He responded, Taehyung prying his eyes off of them when they connected their lips in a soft and quick kiss. "Was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating. A little date, y'know?" Jimin giggled. "I'd like that, Hoseok. I'll pay for the skates."

"I'll pay angel, it's my idea anyways."

Taehyung made the attempt to walk next to them, the two gaining speed and walking ahead instead, while the youngest fell behind.

"Jimin," the couple turned and stopped, he nibbled at his bottom lip. _What happened to it being us friends hanging out tonight?_ "Have fun." He faked a smile, the shorter fell silent before smiling.

"Thanks Tae, I'll call you later." Hoseok waved before they made their way to his car, Taehyung smiled as they drove off, allowing his expression to shift to emotionless as they fell far into the distance. With a sigh he turned on his heel and hurried off to the grocery store.

Tae had already gotten use to this familiar scene. Hoseok- Jimin's prince charming- sweeping the other prince off his feet and into the sunset like some sort of fairytale life. However, he hadn't found himself becoming comfortable with the large pit in his stomach that would open and sink all his organs into the ground. His heart slowing down by three times its speed- nonetheless it wasn't anything new to him.

He remembers the first time Hoseok came around. He and Jimin were Juniors while the eldest was a freshman in college. The two were eating at McDonalds talking about their next sleepover and Jimin couldn't help but begin eyeing the flower stand out the window. There he was, Hoseok buying flowers. He was touching the petals, occasionally smelling the bud of the flower. And if he was truly curious he'd call the lady working and ask something- to which the two could only assume to be a question of what kind of flower it was. Jimin couldn't help but smile at the sight.

_"Do you know him?"_ He had said. His mouth full of a cheeseburger, and ketchup falling down the corner of his lips. _"Not necessarily, no."_ Tae raised a brow. _"How so?"_

_"My dad is one of his professors as university. He came over once to talk about his grades but dad wasn't there so mom made me stay and talk to him."_ The younger nodded. _"Do you like him?"_ Jimin hits his knee on the table, hissing. _"Crap, sorry. I'm not asking because of-"_ he hushes to a whisper _"-because of your sexuality."_ Jimin cracks into a smile. _"Don't fret, Tae Tae. It's too early to say, but I wouldn't mind seeing him more often."_

He remembers thinking to himself. Deciding whether or not he wanted to let the older become more independent or help him out. And he decided to help him.

_"Why don't you go and talk to him?"_ Jimin perked up. _"What? What about our little friend date?"_ Tae shakes his head. _"The date we have literally every day? It's fine, go ahead."_ Of course, Jimin doesn't hesitate to stand up from his seat and head out the door.

Taehyung doesn't want to be considered selfish- he swears on it. He would rather be known as a good samaritan of some sort- but when he says he wishes he didn't say what he did; he means it.

Taehyung stopped in front of the entrance of the store he had been thinking about all day. They did sell the best variety of snacks of course. Pulling out his wallet he began to check how much money he had. "Forty, Fifty…" he mumbled to himself.

"Good morning, Taehyung." The male looked up from his leather case, eyes meeting with a pair of more narrow ones. He looked away as quickly as he possibly could, shoving his wallet into his pocket. "It's the afternoon, but to you too, Namjoon." The older frowned a pseudo sad expression on his face. "A little respect would be nice, I am your elder after all," he leaned in closer, eyes inspecting his unmoved expression. "You know you can call me hyung. I like to think we're as close as brothers." Namjoon smiled, backing away into his usual stance, standing tall with his hands in his pockets rummaging for his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"Right... brothers." Taehyung let out a fake chuckle only making the older slightly amused. In no way did Taehyung like associating himself with the neighbourhood druggie. He just hung around the convenient store so often that he just let the older talk to him whenever he was there. Of course Namjoon did have his charms like his healthy hair that was messily combed away from his forehead by having a red bandana block it. His hair looked soft. A beautiful set of white teeth and his dimples dug so deep into his cheeks.

To Taehyung's dismay it was all blocked by such millennial things. Purple hair dye, dimple piercings, his teeth being damaged by the amount of smobking he did.

"Damn, I'm out," Namjoon nudged Tae. "Mind buying me a pack?" Taehyung frowned. "Of course I mind. I'm not buying you a pack of cancer sticks, buy it yourself." The younger scoffed, reaching into his pocket for his wallet only to find it wasn't there. "What the-"

"I'll buy it myself then mate." Namjoon tossed him his wallet back, holding a twenty with a gleam of mischievous in his eyes. "You don't need a twenty for those suicide wads, now give it back and I'll give you a five." The older raised a brow. "Here's the thing Christian boy, I'm going to buy myself some food as well. Being the local druggie doesn't exactly pay for everything," He smiled before heading toward the store, pausing at the double-glass-doors. "Thanks for the money." Tae let out a huff of frustration before following the older into the store.

Namjoon smiled as he saw the younger stop in front of him with his arms crossed. "What's wrong angel? Want your twenty back?"

_Angel._

It didn't have the same taste Hoseok's words did. His words burned like poison whilst Jimin's boyfriend's fell like honey at the very hook of his lips. It felt gross- disgusting even.

"I'd at least like to see you use the money so I can believe you're not using it for more drugs." Namjoon leaned close, a bit too close, a crooked smile on his face. "Drugs? I'm buying what you'd call the devil's penis." Taehyung's face flushed, never thinking that he'd have to hear that word used in such a vulgar light. "I-I meant something more hard like cocaine or-"

"Cocaine?" Namjoon bursted into a fit of laughter. "Yeah isn't that what you do?" The older shook his head. Taehyung shrunk into his sweatshirt, his ears heating up at his reaction. "I-I don't know, that's just what I've seen in shows." Namjoon leaned up against a window took regain his poise. "Pot at most," he wiped a tear from his eye. "Plus a twenty isn't enough for pure coke." Tae shook his head. "As if I care! Just, let me see you pay for what you said you would."

Namjoon pursues down an aisle that Tae is sure he's never been in. It's filled with alcohol all around and he's careful not to get too close to the shelves knowing that someone as clumsy as himself would bring the whole thing down. "I never catch you alone, shouldn't you be with Jimin or like… a youth group or something like that?" The younger shakes his head.

"Was suppose to hangout with him but-"

"-wait why do _you_ want to know?"

Namjoon gives him this seemingly soothing smile that Taehyung can't seem to decipher as fake or real. "Just curious kid, don't be so hostile." The older watches as Tae slowly nods, hesitating to continue his reasoning. "His boyfriend took him on a date even though today is our day to hangout." Of course Namjoon scoffs.

"I remember when I was in high school and my friends would ditch me for their girl or boyfriends," he reaches for a bottle of bokbunja wine turning it by the neck to look at the back. "Sucks but you don't need to worry about it. Have trust that he won't leave you for good." Tae sighs. "He's my only friend is all." His eyebrows furrow when he sees Namjoon physically cringe at his words.

"Well what's stopping you from making friends?"

"Anxiety." Namjoon raises a brow. "You have anxiety? You don't seem like you would." Taehyung mimicked his facial expression. "Oh really? What was it that made you think that? My lack of friends _or_ how I avoid talking unless necessary?"

"This conversation feels necessary to you?" Tae shrugged. "You have my money." The older's lips formed an 'o' shape. "Take it back if you want, I can just munch on chips at my friend's place." The younger raised a brow. "No food at home?" Namjoon nodded. "Don't have enough money to fill my fridge- but I do have a shit ton of jello cups." Tae sighed. "Keep it then, you need it more than I do."

🌱🍑🌱

"Thanks for letting me keep the twenty." Namjoon walked out the store, Taehyung following behind. "You're welcome." He watched as the older opened the new pack of cigarettes, using his lips to pick one up. "Hold this," he hands him the bottle of bokbunja. "Gonna light my cancer stick real quick." Tae sighs holding the bottle, watching as the older lit his cigarette.

"Crap! That's my mom's car." Tae's eyes widened as he saw her begin to pull into the parking lot. Joon's huffed, grabbing onto Tae's hood and pulling it over his head before pulling him behind his back.

Namjoon smiled as she made her way out of her car, a fake smile already set as soon as she saw him.

"Hello, Namjoon. Still smoking I see." She sneers, only to receive a small chuckle from the ladder. "Mrs. Kim good to see you too." She rolls her eyes. "When are you going to visit the church again? Seems as though you could use it right about now."

"Never again," he bends over to reach her level simply whispering. "I'd check my breath before I talk to anyone else if I were you. It reeks of Imperial beer." She frowns. "I hope you have a good day as well." He blows a puff of smoke into her face with a smile. "Bye."

The two wait for her to leave before Tae looks up with angry eyes. "_What?_" The boy shoves the bottle into his chest. "You're so disrespectful, and it doesn't even matter to who." Namjoon chuckles. "Puh-lease like your mom deserves any respect. Evangelising the idea of church to anyone who lives a different lifestyle than her," he shoves the pack of cigarettes into his back pocket. "She thinks she's so high up there just because this God she talks about 'loves her so much'." Tae huffs. "Well this 'God' is what keeps my family up and running so if you have a problem with it-"

"Chill out, Angel I was only being honest."

"And what makes you think- I of all people- want to hear your honesty?" His little snicker sounds bitter, and Namjoon swears on it. He can taste it on his tongue- or maybe that's just the rotting nicotine in the back of his throat finally making it back onto his tongue.

"I want another twenty the next time you even make an attempt to talk to me." The younger walks away leaving Namjoon alone with his thoughts and the sounds of rustling leaves. "Dumb kid," he sighs. "_Extremely_ dumb kid."


End file.
